


Trusting and Sharing

by mariko_azrael (gingayellow)



Category: Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger | Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/mariko_azrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series, fluff/'how they met' trope. Geki/Goushi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting and Sharing

Title: Trusting and Sharing  
Fandom: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger  
Characters/Pairing: Geki/Goushi pre-slash  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Pre-series. For the hc_bingo prompt 'moving.' Ending not so subtly stolen from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. =P

"I think you'll enjoy Yamato Kingdom more than you think," Otome assured Goushi yet again as they kept moving towards said kingdom. "They have some of the best universities in the world."

"Mm." Goushi kept his eyes fixed on his horse. "All those universities I'll be too busy guarding entitled children to attend."

Otome bit her lip. As smart and dependable as her younger brother could be, there were times that he was also a spoiled brat. "You can always visit when you have some time off. And when we have enough money--"

"We're knights due to our skill, not our birthright, nee-san. We'll never have enough money."

All right, maybe it was time to change the subject a bit. "Prince Geki's only a little younger than you are. Maybe you'll hit it off."

"I appreciate your effort, but I highly doubt that will happen." Goushi watched a hawk soar over them before guiding his horse to turn. "All nobles are the same."

This time, Otome allowed herself a huff. "You are going to be less rude when we're actually working, right?"

"Oh, don't worry." Goushi smiled benignly. "I shall grovel and bootlick every bit as much as the royal family expects from their guards."

... Goushi was really lucky that he was on a horse right now. Otherwise, Otome would have happily kicked him.

\--

It was late afternoon when they finally arrived at the castle. Considering they'd left this morning, they'd made good time, but Otome still had a lot to do before she could get some rest. One of those things included occupying her sullen brother before he could get them both fired on the first day of the job. When they passed the gardens, she saw her solution.

"You." She motioned for Goushi to dismount. As he obeyed, she quickly did so herself, taking his horse before he could say anything. "Enjoy all the pretty flowers or whatever while I let the captain of the guards know that we've arrived." And with that, she was gone.

\--

Goushi hated it here.

Although he supposed the flora here was aesthetically pleasing. Sharma was colder, he'd only seen some of the flowers here in books before-- not that he was planning to enjoy it here.

He sighed, taking in the violets that had been so neatly arranged. Otome was right, he was taking this much too personally. He was hardly the first person to give up on their personal dreams so they could live. And seeing how he'd be the prince's bodyguard, he was actually doing quite well.

But he'd never liked fighting, or war. All he'd ever wanted was to study...

Goushi looked up when he heard voices. There was a girl with a wooden sword holding her own against a young man, armed with the same weapon. Ah, so they were training. Goushi didn't approach-- he didn't want to disturb them-- but he did watch as they kept going. The girl was quite good for her age. The man wasn't letting her win, but obviously not trying to hurt her. He seemed to be an excellent teacher.

He also looked quite striking, face intent and body moving with a grace Goushi had very rarely seen.

... Or at least until the girl landed the hit. The man fell down in a dramatic heap. Goushi covered his mouth to hide the laugh.

"Oh, we had an audience?" Apparently Goushi hadn't hidden his laughter as well as he liked, because the man was smiling at him as he sat up. "Do forgive us. We didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's fine," Goushi said with a wave of his hand. "I'm new here, so I'm just exploring my surroundings."

The girl smiled at Goushi, then handed the man her sword. "I have to meet my tutor. Thanks for the lesson, nii-san!" She disappeared into the bushes.

"Actually, I should be apologizing," Goushi said, suddenly aware that he was alone with this man now. "It was rude of me to interrupt."

The man shook his head genially. "You're hardly the first person to find my technique laughable." He put the wooden swords away in a cloth bag. "If I may ask, what are you doing here, anyways?"

Goushi grimaced. "My sister and I are supposed to be Prince Geki's new bodyguards."

The man's face lit up. "Really?"

"Unfortunately, so." Goushi regarded the violets coolly. "You know how the nobility are. No sense, but plenty of ego."

"I... can think of some examples, yes." The man slung the bag over his shoulder. "If you feel that strongly about the nobility, then why are you working for them?"

"I can't live off of books, as much as I like to," Goushi responded. "University is simply too expensive."

The man nodded, eyes thoughtful. "I see."

"Hey!" Otome waved, jogging up to him.

"My sister," Goushi explained. "Shall I introduce you two?"

"It's fine." The man smiled oddly. "I need to get going myself. But I have a feeling I'll be seeing you two soon enough." He went the same way as the girl had earlier.

"Hey." Otome patted Goushi's arm. "I see you met the prince."

"That man. Is the prince."

"Yes-- I hope you were politer to him then you were to me earlier."

... Goushi found a bench to sit down on. "I may have told him that all nobles are spoiled, and that I don't want to be here?"

Otome had never run that fast in her life.  
\--

"Your majesty!" Otome bowed deeply-- and then bowed again. "I'm terribly sorry about my brother, I'll see that he's punished, just please don't exile and/or behead him, please!"

"Oh, his name is Goushi?" The prince smiled up from his book. "I'm so glad to finally know-- we were so busy talking, we never had a chance to be formally introduced."

"I'm glad too, your majesty. But please, don't judge him too harshly--"

"He expressed job dissatisfaction and frustration with the lazy elites." Geki was still smiling. "If I had him executed for that, there wouldn't be anyone left in the kingdom, myself included." He motioned to a chair. "Please, sit."

"Thank you," Otome murmured as she sagged into the red velvet chair. "He's a good knight, but as you can probably tell, this isn't what he wants to do"

Geki nodded. "I know this is unorthodox, but if he feels so strongly, I'd gladly sponsor the brother of my personal bodyguard's education...?"

Otome shook her head. "Goushi isn't the most devout knight, but he has a strong sense of honor. He won't take money from someone he hasn't actually served."

"I see." Geki leaned back in his chair. "But surely there must be something I can do..." Then he remembered where they were having this conversation, and he knew what to do.

\--

"You majesty." Goushi bowed grimly. "Please allow me to apologize for earlier--"

"Already accepted. And please, there's no need for formalities." Geki led Goushi down the corridor. "I really should have told you who I was. But I was enjoying having a conversation with someone who didn't feel the need to bow to me, and well..."

"Of course." Goushi hardly felt more relaxed, but he did trust the prince-- he trusted Geki, at least with this. He paused as Geki opened the door-- and held it open for Goushi. Hunh. "If I may ask, where are we..."

There were so many books.

Geki fidgeted. "Um. I spoke with your sister. You can come here whenever you want. I know that my personal library can't compare to what you would've found in academia, perhaps this can whet your appetite until you can formally--"

"Yes!" Goushi cleared his throat. "I mean, thank you. This is amazingly kind of you, especially after my earlier words."

Geki clasped Goushi's hand. "I'm already trusting you with my life. Sharing my books with you pales in comparison."


End file.
